kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Albee Stewart (Neo Universe)
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |color = Black |type=Civilian Hero (As Masked Rider) (Dream only) Anti-Hero |name= Albee Stewart |gender=Male |motif = Dragon, Music, Fire (Flare Rider) Dragon, Jelly, Spoutbag (Flare Rider Charge) Dragon, Astronomy (Evol Rider) Dragon, Music, Fire, Astronomy (Flare Rider Max) Dragon, Lava, Magma (Flare Rider Magma) |season=Masked Rider Fusion Rider |homeworld= |firstepisode= |lastepisode=TBA |numberofepisodes=40 (Masked Rider) TBA (Fusion Rider) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |cast= |label = Masked Rider (Dream Only) Flare Rider Evol Rider |label2 = Masked Rider (Dream Only) Flare Rider Evol Rider |complex2 = |-|Ecto-Accelerator = Masked Rider (Dream Only) |-|Fusion Driver = Flare Rider |-|Scrap Driver = Flare Rider Charge |-|Evol-Driver = Evol Rider }} Albee Stewart is Dex's adoptive Earth brother. Albee looks up to Dex with enthusiasm as any little brother would. He tries to help Dex get accustomed to Earth by encouraging him to watch a great deal of television. Of course, Albee's help can sometimes lead to Dex acting strangely in public. Years later, Albee was an ex-fighter who was wrongly imprisoned for the murder of a scientist named Taku Katsuragi, who was involved with the Pandora Box. Abducted by BREAK while in prison, Albee managed to escape with his humanity intact, which would lead him to join Nathan Curie in uncovering the truth behind their shared experiences as BREAK victims. He would later use the Flare Dragon given to him by Nathan to become Flare Rider, the secondary rider of Fusion Rider. He will later use the Scrap Driver to become Flare Rider Charge. Masked Rider In , he dreamt that he gained the 's powers upon bumping into Dex. He is able to transform into the Masked Rider when Albee yells out the phrase, "Ectophase Activate!". In his dream, put Albee through a triple death match against three tough , but Albee managed to destroy them all. Fusion Rider As an adult, Albee became a professional fighter, eventually getting engaged to Kaila Burns. A few years later, Albee earned a lifelong ban from fighting for throwing a match; it is implied that he accepted a bribe in order to pay for the frail Kaila's medical bills. To help his search for a new job, Kaila directed Albee to Taku Katsuragi, a researcher at the Sento Institute of Science, who was apparently looking for an assistant. However, when Albee came to Katsuragi's home to apply, he found the latter's corpse inside. Moments later, Soro's Smashtroopers arrived and apprehended Albee. Framed for Katsuragi's murder, Albee was sentenced to ten years in prison. While in prison, he was attacked by a prison guard working for BREAK, who began experimenting on him to turn him into a Biorganism. Somehow, Albee managed to escape mid-experiment, retaining his memories and humanity, and retreated into the sewers. Meeting Nathan Curie Albee was eventually found by Soro’s Smashtroopers, who attempted to recapture him. Albee managed to fend off the Smashtroopers and escaped before he was apprehended by Nathan Curie, who had tracked him upon noticing his Biorganism-like energy readings. Upon realizing that Albee had undergone a similar experience, Nathan began interrogating Albee in hopes of uncovering his past, despite Albee's frustrated belligerence. The two were interrupted by the Strong Organism, who attacked Albee. However, Albee was saved by Nathan, who transformed into Fusion Rider and defeated the Biorganism. Albee recognized the Biorganism's human identity as one of his fellow victims but was frustrated to find that the man had no memories of the experiments. The Soro government arrived soon after to retake Albee. Nathan, believing in Albee's innocence, helped him escape. Burn Organism incident to be added Continuing the Search to be added Personality As an adult, Albee is a hot-blooded and impulsive man, tending to lash out quickly. While nowhere near as intelligent as Nathan, Albee prefers to confront problems directly using his fists and doesn't want to involve other people in his own problems. Also, unlike Nathan, he does not overthink things, preferring to use common sense, as shown when he was easily able to guess two Best Matches on his own. Beneath his tough exterior is an honest, selfless and honorable individual. It is implied that the cheating that banned him from fighting was to get money for his fiancé's medical treatments. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Albee is a skilled fighter, having fought professionally before getting a lifelong ban. *'Biorganism Energy Signature:' After he had escaped after being exposed to the Nebula Gas, Albee gives off an energy signature similar to Biorganisms, which alerted Nathan to his location. * Extraterrestrial Physiology: Ryuga's body was created from Evolt's essence, brought back from a Martian probe. This allows him to utilize the Pandora Box's power like Stark (albeit unintentionally) and absorb the same power needed to complete the Dragon Magma Capsule. Furthermore, his eyes will glow red while doing so. **'High Hazard Level:' Initially, Albee's Hazard Level is above 2.0, allowing him to retain his humanity after exposure to Nebula Gas while still gaining physiological powers from it. According to BloodStark, while fighting, Albee can raise his Hazard Level, having raised it as far as 2.7 in their fight. Eventually, he was able to raise his Hazard Level to 3.0, which is high enough to use the Fusion Driver. Continued fighting as Flare Rider allowed him to quickly raise it even further to 4.0, enabling him to use the Scrap Driver. During his fight with Evolt before being possessed by him, his Hazard Level had been measured to be at 4.7, 4.9, and finally 5, a Hazard Level that an ordinary human cannot supposedly achieve unless via special means. After remembering the destruction of Mars when he was part of Evolt, Albee's Hazard Level rose to 7. ** Hazard Level Escalation: Although the full extent is unclear, Albee's Hazard Level grows at a faster rate than any other Kamen Rider, to the point where his strength grows noticeably in a single fight, forcing his opponents to resort to low blows. **'Superhuman Strength:' Albee has displayed enhanced strength: he was able to fight off numerous SmashTroopers on his own, and break metal chains with his bare hands. ** Pandora Box Manipulation: His true Martian origin allows him to manipulate the structure of the Sky Wall by touching the Pandora Box. *'Bio Capsule Augmentation:' By using a Bio Capsule, or Evol Capsule in his hand while untransformed, Albee can gain abilities based on said Bio Capsule's traits: **'Dragon Bio Capsule:' Albee's punches give off powerful shockwaves. Notably, his strong synchronization with the Dragon Bio Capsule causes his power to increase with each use. Currently, Albee's synchronization is high enough that he can defeat a Hazard Organism while untransformed. Weakness *'Scrap Driver (Former):' Although the Scrap Driver gives Albee tremendous power, its usage slowly turns Albee into a more aggressive person and gives him an addiction to battle. Furthermore, the driver administers electrical shockwaves to the user after a period of time, canceling his transformation and rendering him unconscious. After learning from Misa that Nathan built a failsafe to destroy the Hazard Trigger and kill himself, Albee overcomes his guilt and turns into Flare Rider Charge to stop Nathan in his HawkGatling Hazard form. During the fight, the Scrap Driver begins to increase his aggressiveness, yet he manages to overcome it by reminding himself to save Nathan, thus gaining control over his Charge form. *'Magma Form': While utilizing Flare Rider Magma, Albee will get hotter over the course of the battle, eventually resulting in pain due to the intense heat. While Albee has usually defeated the opponent by the time he starts to feel any side effects, remaining in the form for too long or transforming several times consecutively will put him in danger of serious harm. *'Evolt's Memories (Formerly)': Because a part of Evolt merged with Albee when he was still in his mother's womb, Albee shares his memories. Albee normally cannot recall these memories, but once Evolt attained his complete form again, he started suddenly experiencing fractions of them. Seeing memories of Evolt's destruction of Mars causes Albee to become incredibly aggressive, to the point where he continues to attack enemies that have already been defeated and comes close to killing opponents. However, he is no longer susceptible to these memories after Nathan used Ultima to transfer Vernage from Misa's body to Albee's, leading to Vernage's power neutralizing Evolt's effect on Albee. Forms - Super Gold= After attaining the Masked Rider powers, Albee used Super Gold to defeat Manosect. Equipment * The Ecto Ray is a very powerful heat laser which can only be summoned by using the powers of Super Gold. It emits a very accurate and harsh shot on any foe. - Unexplained= During the battle with , Albee appeard to be in an unnamed green form. }} - Fusion Driver= - Flare Magma Knuckle= Flare Rider Magma Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201.3 cm. *'Rider Weight': 116.3 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 56.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 61.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 73.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.3 sec. Flare Rider Magma is Flare Rider's final form accessed by using the Flare Magma Knuckle, loaded with the Dragon Magma Capsule, in the Fusion Driver. Flare Rider Magma is superior in all categories to his previous forms, as well as most other Riders. He is stronger than Fusion Rider's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though his punching and kicking power is surpassed by TankTank at maximum power. He is slower than both of these forms, while his jump height is only beaten by RabbitRabbit form. In this form, Albee was able to completely overwhelm an unyielding BloodStark, something both Fusion Rider and Scrap Rider Grease had difficulty doing. Flare Rider Magma employs magma-coated attacks with his physical strikes. These strikes release bursts of Variable Magma upon impact and leave splashes of the smoldering substance on the target, causing additional burns and damage. He can also use the substance to create constructs, such as dragons, that coat the target. This ability also has the added bonus of restraining mobile targets as the material rapidly cools. Flare Rider Magma gains power as Albee fights and his adrenaline rises, causing his suit to glow and heat up to the point that lava is released from the suit. This heat may cause Albee discomfort or force him out of transformation, but it does not harm him. This form has 4 different finishers: *Fusion Driver Finishers: **'Volcanic Attack': This finisher has two variations: ***Flare Rider Magma leaps in the air accompanied by numerous Variable Magma dragons that attack the target before combining with Flare Rider for an explosive flying kick. ***Flare Rider Magma launches several magma dragons from his arms that home in on the enemy. **'Volcanic Finish': Flare Rider Magma performs a rapid series of flaming punches before becoming covered in lava and delivering a final punch strong enough to launch the enemy. *Flare Magma Knuckle finisher: **'Volcanic Knuckle': By plugging a Bio Capsule into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the front, Flare Rider Magma can empower the punches he delivers with it. ***'Dragon Magma': Flare Rider Magma sends a dragon-shaped stream of flame into the enemy that explodes upon impact. ***'Silver Dragon:' Flare Rider uses the Flare Magma Knuckle to deliver a powerful punch covered in silver flames that create a large shockwave upon impact. *Scrap Blizzard Knuckle finisher: **'Glacial Knuckle': By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Scrap Blizzard Knuckle before pressing the front, Flare Rider Magma can empower the punches he delivers with it. ***'Silver Dragon:' *BeatBlade finisher: **'Smash Slash': Flare Rider channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his BeatBlade, pulls the handle one time and performs a powerful slash. ***'Dragon': Flare Rider Magma covers the BeatBlade's blade in flames and slashes the enemy. - Max Flare Dragon= Max Flare Rider Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm. *'Rider Weight': 102.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 31.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 35.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 56.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Max Flare Rider is Flare Rider's upgraded form accessed by using the Max Flare Dragon, loaded with the Max Dragon Evol Capsule, in the Fusion Driver. It is an upgraded version of Flare Rider's base form, created when Albee regains his ability to transform. In this form, Flare Rider's Drago Live Razor is upgraded into the MF Drago Live Razor and he gains the MF Blaze Chest Armor, which can enhance Max Flare Rider's attacks with flames. All of Max Flare Rider's stats are marginally higher than Flare Rider Charge, but still completely eclipsed by Flare Rider Magma. This form's finisher with the Fusion Driver is the Max Dragonic Finish, which has two variations: *Max Flare Rider performs a flying kick covered in crimson and blue energy. *Max Flare Rider performs a roundhouse kick covered in crimson and blue energy that can strike multiple enemies. }} - Scrap Driver= Flare Rider Charge Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 113.3 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 31.5 t *'Kicking Power': 34.1 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 54.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.5 sec. Flare Rider Charge is Flare Rider's super form accessed by inserting the Dragon Bio Gel into the Scrap Driver and pumping the lever. This form gives Flare Rider a balanced power-up that's on par even with Fusion Rider JumpBlast Form. He could even jump higher than the aforementioned form, albeit slightly slower. Flare Rider Charge's personal weapon in this form is the Dual Breaker. He can also wield the BeatBlade if needed. Notable features of Flare Rider Charge include: *'FC Variable Chest Armor': The blue dragon head-shaped chest armor made of hardened Variable Jelly *'Drago Pack Shoulders': The shoulder armor pieces, it stores Variable Jelly inside of them. During deathblows, power is drawn from the jelly. *'Drago Splash Armory': The two forearm armor pieces. When dealing deathblows, jelly stored inside is spurted out, allowing Flare Rider Charge to make use of its characteristics. *'Drago Struggle Gloves': The fists of Flare Rider Charge. The more Flare Rider Charge struggles in battle, the more punching power the Drago Struggle Gloves will become capable of. *'Drago Struggle Shoes': The feet of Flare Rider Charge. The more Flare Rider Charge struggles in battle, the more kicking power the Drago Struggle Shoes becomes capable of. Albee lost access to this form when Evolt destroyed his Dragon Bio Gel with his Martian powers. Flare Rider Charge has two different finishers: *Scrap Driver finisher: **'Scrap Break': ***Rider Kick: Flare Rider Charge does a flying sidekick, which a dragon's head forms around his right leg. ***Rider Punch: Flare Rider Charge delivers a punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy. **'Charge Crush': Flare Rider Charge can use the power of an Organic Bio Capsule. ***'Hawk:' Flare Rider Charge sprouts a pair of orange wings resembling the Sollstall Wings, and uses them for flight. *Dual Breaker finishers: **'Beam Mode:' ***'Single Finish': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of a Bio Capsule or the Dragon Gel and performs a powerful blast. ****'Bio Capsule:' ****'Bio Gel:' *****'Dragon:' Flare Rider Charge shoots a blue energy ball at the enemy. **'Attack Mode:' ***'Single Break': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of a Bio Capsule or the Dragon Bio Gel and performs a powerful slash. ****'Bio Capsule:' *****'Dragon:' Flare Rider Charge stabs the enemy with the Dual Breaker, delivering a great, dark blue shockwave upon impact with an enemy. ***'Dual Break': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of 2 Bio Capsules or a Bio Capsule and the Dragon Bio Gel and performs a powerful slash. ***'Dual Finish': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of 2 Bio Capsules or a Bio Capsule and the Dragon Gel and performs a powerful blast. ****'Bio Capsule + Bio Gel:' ***'Let's Finish': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of the Flare Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkler and performs a powerful blast. ****'Flare Dragon:' **'Attack Mode:' ***'Single Break': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of a Bio Capsule or the Dragon Gel and performs a powerful slash. ****'Bio Capsule:' *****'Dragon:' Flare Rider Charge stabs the enemy with the Dual Breaker, delivering a great, dark blue shockwave upon impact with the enemy. ***'Dual Break': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of 2 Bio Capsules or a Bio Capsule and the Dragon Gel and performs a powerful slash. ****'Bio Capsule + Bio Gel:' *****'Dragon + Dragon:' Flare Rider Charge stabs the enemy with the Dual Breaker, delivering a turquoise fire stream to the enemy that takes the shape of the Dragon Head on the Dragon Bio Gel. ***'Let's Break': Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of the Flare Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkler and performs a powerful slash. ****'Flare Dragon:' Flare Rider Charge summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy. *Dual Breaker + BeatBlade finisher: Flare Rider Charge can combine the powers of the BeatBlade and the Dual Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. **'Mega Slash/Let's Break': With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Flare Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkler and BeatBlade channels the energy of a Bio Capsule in his BeatBlade, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. ***'Lock' and Flare Dragon: The BeatBlade projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key before Flare Rider Charge slashes with it, creating a ball of golden energy before summoning a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that grabs the ball via its mouth, then flies at the enemy with an empowered attack. *Scrap Driver + Dual Breaker finisher: Flare Rider Charge can combine the powers of the Scrap Driver and the Dual Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Flare Rider Charge's body, causing his transformation to cancel. **'Scrap Break/Let's Break': With the Dual Breaker in Attack Mode, Flare Rider Charge channels the energy of the Flare Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkler and performs a powerful slash. ***'Flare Dragon:' Flare Rider Charge summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy. - Evol-Driver= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58 t. *'Kicking power': 63 t. *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. Cobra Form is Evol Rider's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evol Capsules. Evolt labels this form as "Phase 1". As Evol Rider, Evolt possesses tremendous power, as the Evol Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Flare Rider Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Fusion Rider's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His Evol Cobra Head contains the Xeno Head Armor which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his EVO Twin Eye Cobra lies the Master , a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it. In this form, Evol Rider's armor parts are: *'EVO Cobra Shoulder': A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability. *'Menace Rush Arms': Evol Rider's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol Rider's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol Rider can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents. *'EVO Xeno Vader Gloves': Enhanced combat gloves that allow him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space. *'Menace Rush Legs': Evol Rider's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol Rider's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol Rider can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed. *'EVO Xeno Vader Shoes': Evol Rider's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space. *='Xeno Chest Armor'=: Chest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evol Capsules. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase. *'Armilla Reactor': An -themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evol Capsules into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability. *'EVO Omniverse Suit': An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol Rider to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase. *'EVO Material': Golden armor parts on Evol Rider's body. They can amplify Evolt's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation. Carried over from BloodStark, Evol Rider wields the Tran-Steam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Fusion Rider's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Bio Capsule into the Evol Driver along with the Rider Evol Capsule. This form has two finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: **'Evoltech Finish'\ This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol Rider generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. ***Rider Punch: Evol Rider delivers a flaming punch. *Steam Rifle Finishers: **'Steam Shot': Evol Rider channels the powers of an Evol/Bio Capsule and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra Evol Capsule' ****'Elek Steam': Evol Rider shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity - Dragon= Dragon Form (Phase 2) Rider Statistics *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 106.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.9 t. *'Kicking power': 65.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 83.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dragon Form is Evol Rider's Flare Rider-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evol Capsules. Evolt assumes this form while he is in possession of Albee and labels it as "Phase 2". This form grants higher punching, kicking, and jumping power than Cobra Form, although it is slower by a very small margin. As Albee also possesses the ability to use the Pandora Box, Evolt is still able to access the entirety of Evol Rider's power. Evol Rider's weapon in this form is the BeatBlade. This form has two finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: **'Evoltech Finish': Evol Rider coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects a Chinese Dragon upon impact. *BeatBlade Finishers **'Smash Slash' ***'Dragon Evol Capsule': Evol Rider delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ecto-Accelerator Belt - Masked Rider's transformation belt. *Electro Saber - Masked Rider's personal sword. *Ecto Ray - Masked Rider Super Gold's gun weapon. *Fusion Driver - Transformation device. *Bio Capsules - Transformation trinkets. *Bio Capsule Holder - Carrier strap for Flare Rider's Fullbottles *Flare Dragon - Slot adapter for Fusion Driver and personal familiar. Also utilized in Dual Breaker finishers *Flare Magma Knuckle - Secondary slot adapter for Fusion Driver and secondary personal weapon. *Max Flare Dragon - Upgraded version of Flare Dragon *Scrap Driver - Secondary transformation device. *Dragon Bio Gel - Flare Rider Charge's transformation trinket. Destroyed by Evolt *Evol Driver - Evol Rider's transformation device, used while possessed by Evolt *Evol Capsules - Evol and Max Flare Rider's transformation trinkets *Moto Mobile Mobile Mode - Smartphone that transforms into Moto Mode. Weapons *BeatBlade - Flare Rider's personal sword. *Dual Breaker - Flare Rider Charge's personal wrist blaster. *DrillCrusher - Fusion Rider's personal weapon borrowed by Albee. *Safeguard Rifle - SmashTrooper's assault rifle, stolen by Albee on one occasion. Vehicles *Magno - Masked Rider's automobile Rider Machine *Combat Chopper - Masked Rider's motorcycle Rider Machine *Moto Mobile Moto Mode - Rider Machine temporarily borrowed from Fusion Rider Battle Watch Flare Battle Watch: Based on Flare Rider, this Battle Watch would provide access to the Flare Armor. Notes *Flare Rider's design is that of Fusion Rider's Dragon Halfbody, made into a full Rider design with distinct armor added on top. Even his arms and legs are asymmetrical, as orange flames are added only to the limbs that aren't shared with Fusion Rider. *Flare Rider is the second secondary rider since Andrew Gordon and the other Feudal Riders to switch belts to upgrade his form (Flare Rider Charge). *Flare Rider is the first secondary rider to have a dragon motif. *Flare Rider's Dragonic Finish is performed almost exactly the same as Final Vent attack from (and less exactly like ), a kick propelled straightforward by a large serpent dragon's blue fire breath. The only difference is whilst Onyx uses the standard Rider Kick, Flare Rider uses a roundhouse Rider Kick. *Interestingly, Cross-Z and Gatack also have a few things in common: *Flare Rider's using the Scrap Driver becomes Flare Rider Charge is unique in two aspects: **The form's head armor is essentially just liquid formed over a round shell, yet has roughly the same sculpt of the previous form, unlike previous upgrades where the Rider's helmet is altered or designed to include new elements. **It is the only super form debuting in the main series which lacks prerequisites to access (Albee already possessed both a necessary Hazard Level and the components from Nathan building the Driver/creating the Bio-Gel), while still being able to use the same system as the main Rider. The new system used hence functions as an upgrade. *Flare Rider Magma has two aspects that separate it from Flare Rider Charge: **Contrast to the Charge variant's water (liquid) themed, Magma is fire themed. **The form is likely based on the Burn Organism, which it's essence is used to make the original Dragon BIo Capsule. Furthermore, both Flare Rider Magma and the Burn Organism had the same color scheme. *Albee is the first rider to have an Upgraded (Max Flare Rider) & Final Form (Flare Rider Magma) that required the source of the Base (Flare Dragon into Max Flare Dragon) & Super Form (Dragon Bio-Gel into Dragon Magma Capsule) to be sacrificed in order to be accessed. **He's also the first rider to have an Upgraded Form after obtaining the Final Form. *If one were to count Evolt's possession of him, then Albee is the only Fusion rider to have used all three transformation belts in the series. *Max Flare Rider’s helmet is taken from Evol Rider’s Dragon Form, and this is from when he took the Dragon Evol Capsule. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Fusion Rider Category:Allies Category:Antiheroes Category:Neo-Riders Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good